Protegida
by Itzel-2907
Summary: A Kim le estan pasando eventos extraños y no sabe el origen. Su vida esta dando un giro inesperado y ya no puede estar sola. Debe de estar protegida y por la persona que jamás imagino, Jack. Un chico con el que nunca había tenido nada que ver. Historia Kick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores. Vengo con una nueva historia espero que les guste. Hace algunos meses que a no escribía y he decidido continuar. No soy dueña de los personajes de Kickin 'it o del programa. Ni de las marcas o alguna cosa en eso es todo disfrútenla.**

* * *

Por que están difícil levantarte en las mañanas, simplemente, solo me dan ganas de dormir más y no levantarme hasta que pase del medio día "¡Date prisa que se hace tarde!" como todas las mañanas mi mamá me apresuraba para que no llegara tarde a la escuela. Yo me encontraba aun en mi habitación arreglándome un poco, lleva unos jeans ajustados, una blusa turquesa, unos Toms y un suéter ligero color crema que combinaba con mis zapatos. Estaba aplicándome un poco de maquillaje, algo que pareciera natural.

Cuando baje mi mamá había puesto mi desayuno en la mesa y me senté a comer junto con Bryce mi hermano menor de 13 años yo tenía 16 así que le llevaba algo de ventaja. Era un chico demasiado inquieto y me hacía demasiadas bromas se parecía un poco a mí solo que el tenía el pelo castaño de mi papá y yo rubio como mamá.

Comencé a desayunar mientras mamá organizaba sus cosas para su trabajo "¿Ya se fue papá?" pregunte mientras me metía otro bocado de los hot-cakes "Si, tenía una junta temprano. Yo lo voy a alcanzar en la oficina" respondió mi mamá mientras recogía sus papeles de la mesa. Termine con un ultimo trago de jugo y subí a lavarme los dientes, y cuando baje mi mamá ya me esperaba afuera dentro juntó con Bryce en la CR-V.

Como siempre mi papá salía temprano, por una junta o porque se le presentan contratiempos, era difícil que lo viera por las mañanas. Mi madre trabaja junto con él en una empresa, la cual dirigía mi padre y mi madre era su socia, así fue como se conocieron y dos años después se casaron.

Mi mamá me dejo afuera de la escuela y entre en aquel lugar lleno de estudiantes. Me dirigí a mi casillero para tomar lo necesario para la primera hora "Hola Kim" una de mis mejores amigas Grace me saludó. Tenia suerte de que su casillero estuviera a un par de casilleros del mío así que casi siempre entre cada hora nos veíamos, aparte de compartir algunas clases "Hola Grace" le regrese el saludo, ella era una chica demasiado alegre y siempre estaba de buen humor, aunque a veces podía ser un poco burlona "¿Qué crees?" siempre tenía algo que contar "Dime" dije esperando su respuesta.

"El consejo estudiantil esta organizando un baile de despedida en el Frilun*; será increíble ya que todos aquellos que asistan tienen que llevar antifaz, y si no llevas mejor ni te presentes" Grace me dijo emocionada y supe que ansiaba ir ya que el Frilun era el mejor antro juvenil de todo Seaford. Ella era un miembro del consejo junto con Julie.

Julie era nuestra amiga también. Era una chica muy inteligente y muy tierna; sale con Milton un chico muy parecido a ella, y aunque Julie salía con él, yo no lo conocía muy bien. Se que se junta con Jack y Jerry.

Jack es un chico muy popular, alto, atractivo, tiene cabello castaño, y ojos color café, pero también es un chico misterioso, es el sueño de toda chica pero no el mío y siempre esta con otro chico llamado Jerry es también uno de los chicos populares, es un poco más bajo que Jack pero no demasiado, su cabello es corto y oscuro, es latino y Grace suspira por él desde que entramos a preparatoria.

"Entonces Kim, ¿vas a ir?" Grace me sacó de mis pensamientos "No lo se, tengo que comprar un vestido y buscar un antifaz…" le conteste cerrando la puerta de mi casillero "Por favor, iremos de compras juntas y así será más fácil encontrar algo. Además tenemos tiempo, faltan dos semanas. Vamos, por favor" me insistió "Esta bien Grace" le dije "Genial, entonces el sábado vamos al centro comercial." Dijo y con eso me dirigí a mi clase.

* * *

La semana paso demasiado rápido, y como era sábado tenia que acompañar a Grace al centro comercial para comprar algo para la fiesta. Me puse unos pantalones cortos floreados, una camiseta rosa y encima me puse un top beige, me puse mis sandalias y baje para esperar a Grace en la cocina mientras pasaba por mi "Kim ¿a dónde vas?" me Pregunto mi papá mientras entraba en la cocina. "Voy a ir con Grace al centro comercial para comprar un vestido y un antifaz para el baile de despedida" le respondí mientras mordía una manzana. "Esta bien, ten cómprate algo bonito" dijo mi papá y agarró su cartera y sacó dinero y me lo entrego "Gracias."

Grace llegó a mi casa junto con Julie y juntas nos fuimos al centro comercial, vimos demasiadas tiendas y por fin nos decidimos por unos vestidos y ya habíamos comprado los antifaces, ahora solo nos dirigíamos a casa cuando de repente todo se puso borroso, todo se movía lentamente, los carros, las personas, excepto una persona que iba pasando a algunos metros de mi y era, Jack. Volteó a verme sin expresión en su cara, algo que no pude descifrar, lleva unos tejanos azul oscuro, una playera roja que le quedaba ajustada y un gorro gris.

Cuando él hubo pasado y se alejó lo suficiente, todo regresó a la normalidad "¡Kim! ¿qué te pasa?" "¿Estas bien?" me asaltaron con preguntas Julie y Grace. Me habían estado hablando mientras estaba en transe pero no las escuchaba, solo veía que movían sus labios "Sí, estoy bien. Mejor regreso a casa. Solo fue un pequeño mareo".

* * *

Al llegar a casa me di cuenta de que mis papás no estaban "¡Bryce ya llegue!" le grite a mi hermano "Si ya te oí. Mamá y papá no están" me respondió igualmente gritando, ya que yo estaba en la cocina y él en su cuarto.

Siempre era lo mismo les surgía algo de improvisto y salían para arreglar algo del trabajo, ya estaba acostumbrada. Subí a mi habitación acomode en el armario lo que había comprado esa tarde y me puse a ver televisión en mi cuarto. Como me dio hambre, baje a la cocina por algo que me quitara el hambre. Me prepare un emparedado y volví a subir.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación y volví a sentarme en el sillón que tengo en mi habitación, me di cuenta que a un lado había una nota. Pensé que sería de mis padres pero no fue así: _Aunque tengas a un Keeper contigo eso no te salvará. _Tomé la nota y pensé que sería una broma de mi hermano.

"¡Bryce! No entiendo tu bromita" le dije enfadada al momento que abría la puerta de su cuarto y entraba "¿De qué me hablas? ¿Y por qué entras así a mi cuarto?" respondió él extrañado "De que más va a ser. De tu notita tonta" le dije mientras le mostraba la nota que había hallado. Se acercó a mi tomó la nota y la leyó "Kim, no se que signifique esto pero no fui yo. Lo juró" dijo con un tono de desconcierto en su voz.

Si mi hermano no había dejado la nota ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿y por qué la había dejado?

Llame a Grace y Julie para que nos reuniéramos. Salí de mi casa y me encamine hasta el parque más cercano, me senté en la banca habitual donde he solido hacerlo. Se encuentra debajo de un árbol y esta enfrente de un lago, Grace y Julie sabrían donde encontrarme.

"Hola Kim" dijo Grace al llegar y se sentó a un lado "Hola Chicas" dijo Julie al llegar "No queríamos dejarte sola después de lo que paso hace un rato" dijo Julie. "Respecto a eso, fue algo demasiado extraño. Todo se puso como el cámara lenta, todo. Excepto que cuando me mareé Jack Brewer iba pasando a un lado de nosotras. Pasaba tan normal y cuando estuvo justo aun lado volteo a verme, sin expresión ninguna. Y continuó como si nada" les dije y sus caras me desconcertaron "Kim, Jack no pasó en ningún momento" mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar eso de Julie ¿Cómo que no pasó en ningún momento? Tal vez ellas no lo vieron por que estaban entretenidas conmigo. No, eso no era. Julie no tenia por que mentirme. En ese caso ¿Por qué había imaginado a Jack? ¿Qué me paso en ese momento? Presentía que esto tenía algo que ver junto con la nota.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo ¿Qué les parece? En serio me gustaría saber para así saber si debo o no continuar con la historia. De verdad tengo grandes ideas y me gustaría continuarla.**

***Me invente el nombre de ese lugar.**

**Y como saben dejare imágenes de la historia en mi perfil**

**Gracias a todos los que han leído mis historias sus comentarios son los que me hacen continuar con esto. Muchas Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los domingos por la mañana siempre salía a correr, era algo que hacia habitualmente y de vez en cuando me acompañaba Grace, si es que no se quedaba dormida y hoy decidió no acompañarme. Me gusta sentir la frescura de la mañana y disfrutar de la brisa fresca.

En toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en la nota que había encontrado en mi habitación no sabía lo que significaba, y ¿qué era un _Keeper_? No se que era lo que quería la persona que hizo eso. Al igual que no encontraba explicación para lo que me había sucedido en el centro comercial. Tal vez el mareo era normal, pero para llegar a imaginar a Jack. Con él casi ni hablaba, es más no hablábamos. Compartía creo dos clases conmigo pero eso era todo. A Grace y Julie no les quise contar sobre la nota, porque no quería preocuparlas, me sentía mal pero eso ocasionaría que no me dejarán sola.

-Adiós lindura- me saque rápido de mis pensamientos al escuchar eso y ver pasar a un chico más o menos de mi edad "¿Qué te ocurre?" le dije "¿Qué?" me dijo confundido "Acabas de decirme algo" le respondí "No claro que no" y el chico se alejo corriendo. Ahora la confundida era yo, juraría que lo había escuchado decirme algo. -Se me hace tarde, no alcanzare a llegar- había escuchado de nuevo una voz y vi a un joven de unos veintitantos que caminaba apresuradamente, pero no veía movimiento en sus labios ¿qué me estaba pasando?. -Que lindos los pájaros. Quisiera volar- ahora era la voz de una pequeña niña, volteé a a la derecha y vi que estaba sentada una niña en una banca con su mamá pero mantenía la boca cerrada.

Muy bien esto empezaba a asustarme, así que decidí regresar a casa, y olvidar todo eso.

* * *

Me estaban ocurriendo cosas demasiado extrañas, primero la nota en mi habitación, el mareo repentino bueno más que el mareo la alucinación sobre Jack, y ahora las voces en mi cabeza.

Pero el Jueves de esa semana me paso algo igual de extraño, todo comenzó bien y hasta había decidido olvidar lo ocurrido anteriormente. Como siempre llegue temprano a clases y todo transcurrió normal, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Digamos que Donna Tobin es una chica totalmente presumida e insoportable. Me hacía la prepa lo más miserable que se podía. Llevaba mi bandeja de comida y me encaminaba hacía la mesa donde estaban sentadas Julie y Grace, pero al pasar por la mesa de Donna, tiró al suelo un poco de jugó, lo cual hizo que resbalara y callera, a parte de que toda la comida me cayó encima "Creó que algunas, no saben caminar" dijo Donna burlándose y su pandilla de amigas Las repetidonnas como solíamos llamarlas Grace, Julie y yo se soltaron a carcajadas.

Tuve que ir a buscar algo de ropa seca en las cosas perdidas y lo único que encontré fue una blusa que decía _Loser_ en letras doradas y unos jeans desgastados, que me quedaban algo grandes. Pareciera que Donna hasta había dejado eso en las cosas perdidas para mi, "No le hagas caso a Donna sabes como es" me decía Julie mientras guardaba mi ropa en el casillero "Kim, creó que en las cosas perdidas encontraste lo perfecto para ti, te queda fantástico" Donna hizo el comentario mientras pasaba caminando por mi casillero, "La odio" dije con toda la rabia y la ira dentro de mi y le di un puñetazo a mi casillero.

Grace y Julie quedaron con los ojos como platos al igual que yo. Al golpear mi casillero, parecía que lo había hecho con un gran martillo enorme, porque mi golpe lo había hundido y la puerta se había roto y la mano no me dolío en absoluto "Wow, wow, wow. Si que estas enojada" dijo Grace con la cara aun sorprendida "Si la camiseta es la que te hace enojar toma mi suéter para taparla. A demás así Donna ya no hará comentarios al respecto" Grace me tendió su suéter y lo tome aun sin poder reaccionar, ¿cómo pude haber hecho eso? ¿desde cuándo soy tan fuerte? Por suerte el pasillo estaba vacío.

Por el rabillo del ojo note que se acercaban Milton, Jerry y Jack "Kim, ¿cómo hiciste eso?" me pregunto Milton impresionado al igual que Jerry y en Jack vi un poco de preocupación "No lo se, estaba demasiado enojada. Mejor vayamos ya clase". Mi siguiente clase era historia y al Sr. Heller no le gustaba que llegaramos tarde, era demasiado aburrido y viejo, apenas si veía. Visualice a mis compañeros y me percate de que Jack no había entrado a la clase. Historia era una de las dos clases que compartía con él, la otra era Física.

Mientras habría mi cuaderno para anotar lo que el maestro había escrito en el pizarrón encontré otra nota: _Al parecer tus poderes están floreciendo. Pero aun así ten los ojos bien abiertos. _No lo podía creer, ¿de qué poderes estaba hablando? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y volví a sentirme marea y me dieron ganas de vomitar, lo que no había comido en el almuerzo por culpa de Donna "Sr. Heller ¿puedo ir con la enfermera? Me siento algo mareada" le dije al profesor, mientras me tocaba la cabeza con una mano y la otra la ocupaba para recargarme en el escritorio y no caer "Si, Srta. Crawford."

Hacía todo lo posible por sostenerme en pie y caminar hasta la enfermería, y mientras pasaba por el cuarto del conserje escuche que alguien estaba dentro y tenía una conversación, me acerque para escuchar mejor y reconocí la voz de Jack "Sus poderes, se están saliendo de control" "Si, se que yo tengo que entrenarla" "Dame tiempo para confesarle todo" "No, necesito más tiempo" "Ok, entiendo haré todo lo que este a mi alcance" antes de que pudiera alejarme lo suficiente, para que Jack no se diera cuenta de que había escuchado su conversación, la puerta del cuarto se abrió "¡Kim! ¿qué haces aquí?" no sabía que responderle pero no sería tan difícil "Voy a la enfermería me siento algo mareada" le dije lo que iba hacer antes de detenerme ahí.

No parecía muy convencido, pero me mareé más y casi me caigo si él no hubiera estado ahí para sostenerme "Vamos a la enfermería yo te acompaño" me dijo el mientras pasaba mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y me ayudaba a caminar hasta enfermería. Eso termino de convencerlo de que si iba a enfermería pero era obvio que me había detenido a escucharlo. Me llevó hasta la enfermería y en cuanto entre todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando desperté no sabía donde me encontraba, pero reconocí mi habitación de inmediato. Un momento ¿mi habitación? Pero si estaba en la escuela "Kim ¿cómo te sientes linda?" pregunto mi mamá mientras entraba con una bandeja en la mano "Bien, mejor ¿qué hago en la casa?" le pregunta desconcertada "Lo que pasa es que en cuanto llegaste a la enfermería mareada, te desmayaste. Nos llamaron y te trajimos aun inconsciente hasta la casa" me respondió mi mamá mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado de mi cama, contenía un tazón de fruta y agua.

Recordé entonces que Jack me había ayudado a llegar a la enfermería y la conversación que él había tenido por teléfono, tenía que investigar de quien estaba hablando "Kim, también me ha dicho el director que tu casillero estaba destrozado, la puerta estaba rota como si la hubieran golpeado con un martillo cientos de veces ¿Qué le paso Kim?" como le iba a decir a mi mamá que yo lo había golpeado con tan solo mi puño, y solo había necesitado un golpe, ni siquiera yo misma podía explicármelo "En la mañana lo he encontrado así."


	3. Chapter 3

El viernes no asistí a la escuela porque mi mamá considero que sería mejor que reposara del desmayo de ayer. Así que no me quedo más remedio que quedarme en casa. Como Bryce iba a la secundaría y mis padres trabajan todo el día me quede sola.

Estaba leyendo un libro en mi habitación cuando escuche un ruido extraño, como si algo se hubiera caído, aparte mi libro para ver si oía otra cosa pero nada, al principio me asuste pero decidí no le darle importancia, y bajé para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden.

Al llegar abajo note que en la puerta de la cocina había un sobre, contenía algo dentro, lo abrí y me sorprendió de verdad, porque era un collar igual a uno que yo tenía de cuando era niña, el collar tenía una cadena plateada y una piedra azul colgando de ella, subí a mi habitación y busque el mío, y cuando los tuve ambos en mis manos, dieron un brillo impresionante, me sorprendió mucho, los guarde en mi tocador y cuando me di la vuelta para ir de nuevo a mi cama por la ventana note que algo me estaba observando y rápidamente se esfumó, me asome para ver quien o que era pero no vi nada.

* * *

El lunes mi casillero ya estaba arreglado, aun que tuve que dar un pequeño pago para arreglarlo, ya que como no encontraron al "responsable" o no se explicaban como había sucedido, el director me hizo pagar las reparaciones a mí, se que eso es lo justo, pero no pensaba decirle que yo lo había hecho.

El miércoles Julie iría con Milton al centro comercial para buscar el antifaz de él y se parecía en lo más mínimo al de Julie y que por lo que Julie nos estaba diciendo Jack los llevaría ya que él y Jerry también querían comprar los suyos "Así que ellos también irán y es por eso que me iré con ellos saliendo" terminó de decirnos Julie a Grace y a mí "Julie ¿y si te acompañamos Kim y yo?" opinó Grace, pero más que nada era porque ella quería estar cerca de Jerry "¿Qué? Recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento de porristas" dije rápido "Si lo se, pero no nos hará daño faltar una vez" me contestó "Grace, hemos faltado ya tres veces" le espeté "No creo que ha Jack le moleste llevarlas" dijo Julie apoyando a Grace, ¿desde cuándo apoya que faltemos a algo? Tal vez porque ella no esta en el equipo con nosotras. "A demás así podremos buscar otra cosa para este Sábado, como joyería o algo por el estilo" dijo Grace

Julie, Grace y yo salimos de la escuela y vimos la Grand Cherokee de Jack estacionada enfrente, Julie se acerco a Milton lo saludo con un rápido beso y se acerco a Jack que estaba recargado sobre la trompa de la Grand Cherokee y platicaba con Jerry, mientras Grace y yo nos acercábamos a ellos "Jack ¿crees que también puedan venir Kim y Grace?" le preguntó Julie "Claro ¿por qué no?" dijo mirándonos y después a la camioneta como diciendo que subiéramos "Gracias" le conteste y me volteé hacía Grace que estaba coqueteando con Jerry "Ya deja de ser obvia" susurre y le di un pequeño empujón para que subiera a la Grand Cherokee "El también esta haciendo lo mismo. Creo que le gustó" me contestó y subió. Jack y Jerry se fueron adelante y Julie, Milton, Grace y yo en la parte de atrás aun que íbamos apretados.

Al llegar Julie y Milton se fueron juntos y ya nos los vi y se adelantaron a la tienda dejándonos a Grace a Jerry, Jack y a mi, "Grace ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a buscar un antifaz?" le preguntó Jerry con tono coqueto "Claro. Nos vemos Kim" me dijo y se fue con Jerry "No pero espera…" no termine de decirle porque ya no me escuchaba, así que me quede con Jack "¿Qué paso con todos?" como Jack estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su camioneta, no se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de los demás "En cuanto Julie y Milton se bajaron se adelantaron a la tienda y Jerry se llevó a Grace" le explique "Bueno, pues vamos a alcanzarlos, lo más probable es que estén en la tienda de disfraces" dijo y yo asentí.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda, para encontramos a los demás pero al llegar ellos no estaban ahí "Creo que han sido demasiado rápidos en comprar sus antifaces y decidieron dar una vuelta" comentó Jack "Hay buscarlos, no creo que estén lejos" no se por que, pero me estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa estando a solas con Jack, así que quería encontrar a los demás "Tranquila, tenemos tiempo. Mejor ayúdame a escoger un antifaz, vamos a verlos" dijo Jack y me tomó de la muñeca para acercamos a ver las vitrinas donde estaban los antifaces lo cual hizo que me incomodara más.

"Me gustan estos dos ¿tu que dices?" dijo el mientras sostenía dos de los antifaces que había pedido, una de las señoritas había sacado todos los antifaces que Jack le pedía, y él estaba pidiéndome opiniones acerca de ellos "Ya que al fin te has decidido entre esos dos. Elige uno, el que más te guste" le sugerí "Muy bien, cierra los ojos" me sorprendió su petición "¿Qué?" pregunte extrañada "Si, quiero que el Sábado descubras de cual mascara estoy yo, de entre todas las que estén en el baile tendrás que encontrarme" me explicó y solté una ligera carcajada "Me parece bien, pero tu también tendrás que descubrir detrás de cual de todas las mascaras estaré yo. Al cabo que no sabes cual compre y tendrás que encontrarme" le sugerí y de repente recordé de cuando al salir de la tienda, al marearme lo alucine a él "Es un trato" me dijo extendiendo la mano como para cerrar nuestro trato y la estreché. Así que cerré los ojos "No pero mejor ciérralos y voltéate" puse los ojos en blanco me volteé y los volví a cerrar. Pocos minutos después sentí que me tocó el hombro "Listo nos podemos ir" me dijo mostrándome la bolsa de su compra.

"No están por ningún lado ¿Crees que se hayan ido?" preguntó Jack, llevamos demasiado tiempo buscando a los demás y no los encontrábamos "No creo, déjame le marco a Grace" saque mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marque su número "¿Hola?" me respondió después de tres tonos "¿Dónde están? Jack y yo los estamos buscando como locos?" le dije con un tono de enojo "Debes aprender a tranquilizarte, estamos en Starbucks" "Ok vamos para allá" "Pero estamos en el que esta cerca de mi casa" "¿Cómo llegaron hasta allá?" "Nena, si no te has enterado existen unos autos que te llevan al lugar que tu le pidas al conductor, llamados taxis" "¿Y Julie? ¿sabes algo de ella?" "Si, después de comprar el antifaz de Milton se fueron a su casa porque su mamá invitó a cenar a Milton" "Bueno, adiós".

"Grace y Jerry están en Starbucks cerca de casa de Grace y Julie y Milton están en casa de Julie porque su mamá lo invito a cenar" le explique a Jack y el soltó un suspiro "Bueno pues te llevó a tu casa" me ofreció él "No te preocupes, me iré en taxi" le dije "No me preocupo, no tengo nada más que hacer" dijo "Esta bien muchas gracias" respondí.

Me dejó en mi casa y me di cuenta de que no aun no llegaban mis padres y recordé que los miércoles Bryce iba a natación. Eran las seis y faltaba poco para que llegara Bryce así que descarte la idea de pedirle a Jack que pasará ya que después de lo que me pasó el viernes me daba un poco de miedo estar sola.

* * *

El sábado, Grace y yo estábamos en casa de Julie, para arreglarnos y de ahí irnos a al baile. Fui al baño para maquillarme ya que Grace y Julie estaban ocupando todo el espejo del tocador. Cuando abrí mi maleta donde traía mis cosas, para sacar mi maquillaje, encontré una nota: _Lista para hoy. Esperamos que tu Keeper no ande cerca, o si no la fiesta se nos arruina. _Entonces, eran varios los que me estaban dejando las notas, pero no entendía a que se referían con Keeper, era la segunda vez que lo mencionaban en las notas y me empezaba a preocupar hacia que me sintiera acosada.

La nota esta vez no hizo que me sintiera mal pero mejor la rompí, la tiré antes de que me pasara algo y traté de olvidarlo. Hoy era una noche que nunca olvidaría y no dejaré que nada la arruine. Me arregle, me vestí, y junto con Julie y Grace me fui al Frilun donde sería el baile.


	4. Chapter 4

El lugar era increíble, era enorme, había mesas con sillones, y estaba lleno de adolescentes con antifaces; mí antifaz era color hueso con toques dorados, el vestido que yo llevaba era de color blanco con una cinta dorada y me puse tacones dorados, el antifaz de Julie era plateado y ella llevaba un vestido morado con una cinta gris y tacones plateados y el antifaz de Grace era negro y ella traía puesto una vestido blanco en la parte de arriba y negro debajo con tacones negros.

La verdad era que no podía reconocer a muchos, reconocí a el equipo de futbol en el que estaban Jack y Jerry porque llevaban la chaqueta del equipo, a Donna por su peculiar vestido y las repetidonnas que las dos llevaban el mismo vestido solo que diferente color, pero al que quería reconocer era a Jack, me intrigaba saber cual antifaz había elegido. No podía creer que hace tan solo un par de semanas ni siquiera nos hablábamos, y ahora ahí estaba esperando ver al gran Jack Brewer.

"Julie ¿Milton ya llegó?" pregunte, si Milton llegaba lo más seguro es de que Jack llegará con él "Me acaba de enviar un mensaje de que ya viene para acá con Jack y Jerry ¿por qué?" me preguntó Julie y no pensé en que podría extrañarle mi pregunta ya que tampoco le hablaba demasiado a Milton, tan solo de un Hola y Adiós y eso cuando estaba con Julie "Oh por que… pues… tu sabes… el quería estar aquí contigo" tartamudeé mi respuesta, que sonó más como una pregunta, nunca había sido buena para las mentiras "Esperen ¿la linda Kim Crawford quiere ver al guapo Jack Brewer?" en cuanto Grace dijo me enrojecí pero suerte que el antifaz me cubría un poco y por la escasa luz del lugar no se me notaba "¡No! ¿qué? ¡No!... Bueno tal vez" lo ultimo lo dije en un susurró pero ellas me escucharon "Kim ¿te gusta?" me preguntaron al mismo tiempo las dos "Voy por algo de beber a la barra ¿quieren algo? No, bueno ahorita vengo" dije evitando responder lo anterior y me alejaba hacía la barra.

Pedí una Coca Cola la verdad era que no tenía ganas de beber pero los nervios me mataban, me quede parada a un lado bebiendo el refresco. Trate de localizar a Jack pero no lo veía por ningún lado y pensé en buscar las dos mascaras por las que se había decidido. Y lo vi. Estaba ahí en la entrada con el equipo de futbol y me dirigí hacía él. No traía puesto ninguno de los dos antifaces entre los cuales iba a elegir, sino otro diferente, pero pude reconocerlo.

Pero cuando llegué Jack ya no estaba, hubiera jurado que era él, fui a donde había dejado a las chicas pero ellas también ya se habían ido "Te encontré" alguien me había dicho por detrás en mi oído y supe por el tono de voz que era Jack "¡Hola! Desde hace rato te había visto pero te perdí de vista" le dije "¿Y como estas tan segura de que era yo?" me preguntó "Jack, reconocería esos ojos almendrados en cualquier lugar" había dicho antes de evitar que saliera de mi boca "¿Así que te fijaste en mis ojos y te gustaron?" me sonroje al oírlo decir eso "Yo no dije exactamente eso, y eres un tramposo se suponía que traerías puesto uno de los dos antifaces entre los cuales elegiste, además ¿como tu me reconociste?" le respondí "Kim, reconocería esos ojos hermosos en cualquier lugar" él dijo imitándome e hizo que me sonrojará, sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa. Empezamos a caminar en el lugar buscando a los demás y los encontramos en una mesa sentados.

"Bien chicos pídanle a una chica que los acompañe a la pista de baile, vamos a relajar un poco el ambiente" el DJ anunció y de inmediato Milton y Julie se pararon a bailar la canción que el DJ había puesto y después de ellos Grace y Jerry "Kim ¿quieres bailar?" me ofreció su mano Jack y la acepte nos acercamos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar "Creo que esto es asombroso" dije para no sentirme tan incomoda "Tu te vez asombrosa" me dijo él y yo me mordí el labio por los nervios "Gracias" respondí y note que el comenzaba a inclinarse, Jack me iba a besar, y yo quería que lo hiciera, podía sentirlo tan cerca.

Nuestros labios se iban a tocar cuando un ruido irrumpió en el lugar, todas las ventanas del lugar se habían rotó, todos comenzaron a gritar y a salir corriendo, Jack se separo rápido de mi "Aleots" él había susurrado, pero no entendía a que se refería , y me puso detrás de él como protegiéndome.

De la nada tres sombras aparecieron delante de él, se parecían como a la que había visto el otro día en mi ventana. Al detenerse completamente se fueron formando sus cuerpos completamente, sus caras eran sombrías y pálidas, el cabello les llegaba hasta el hombro y era negro, los tres traían túnicas negras que les arrastraba "Así que este debe de ser Jack el Keeper que reemplazó a Anthony. Tu padre, excelente Keeper dio su vida por salvarla a ella" dijo el que estaba en medio, pude ver que le cruzaba una cicatriz en la mejilla, Jack lo miraba con demasiada irá "Déjame que me presente soy Devin, el Líder de los Aleots" dijo "Será mejor que se vallan" amenazó Jack "¡Solo me iré cuando me entregues a la Muntril!" dijo Devin exigiéndole "Creo que eso no lo puedo hacer" respondió Jack y yo seguía detrás de él.

No entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando. Y me empezó a doler la cabeza horrible.

El lugar ya estaba vacío, excepto por Jack y yo y los tres hombres misteriosos y me percate de que también seguían ahí las chicas con Milton y Jerry observando lo que sucedía.

Una de esas sombras apareció tras de mí con una sonrisa siniestra, Jack se dio la vuelta y me tiró lejos de esa cosa "¡Jerry, la perja!" le gritó Jack a Jerry e inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo un tubo delgado gris, se lo lanzó a Jack, lo sacudió y del tubo salieron de los extremos dos cuchillas de 50 cm cada una, con un movimiento, Jack le encajó una de las cuchillas al que se encontraba delante de mí y esté se esfumo. Comenzó a pelear con los otros dos ágilmente, estos aparecían y desaparecían complicando la pelea para Jack y atacándolo por sorpresa.

Mientras Jack peleaba con esas sombras o lo que fueran, Jerry se acercó a mi y me llevó con los demás lejos de donde estaba peleando Jack. Él hacía todo lo que podía y con otro movimiento alcanzó a golpear otra de las sombras lo tumbó al suelo y le encajó la cuchilla, solo quedaba Devin. Este apareció en una de las ventanas enormes que estaban rotas "Por ahora me iré, pero volveré por ella" dijo señalándome "Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo, es la única que nos falta" concluyó y desapareció por la ventana.

Estaba perpleja, no podía entender lo que acababa de pasar, Devin había llamado a Jack Keeper y al analizarlo junto con las notas que había estado encontrando, ¿él era mi Keeper? o lo que fuera eso. Tenía demasiadas dudas y Jack era el indicado para respondérmelas. Julie y Grace estaban igual de impactadas que yo no sabíamos que era lo que acababa de ocurrir y Milton y Jerry solo guardaron silencio. Jack seguía parado a unos metros de nosotros, donde había ocurrido todo, miraba al piso observando el arma, y después se acercó a mí "¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" dijo y yo asentí.

* * *

Condujo en silencio, todo era bastante incomodo, no me atreví a decirle o preguntarle nada, aun no podía formular las preguntas en mi cabeza, se acumulaban demasiadas y no sabía por donde empezar.

Se detuvo en el frente de mi casa y lo invite a pasar, me di cuenta de que no había nadie y recordé que después de la fiesta me iría a dormir a casa de Julie, ya que mis padres iban a hacer un viaje de negociosos a Washington y regresarían el Lunes en la mañana, y Bryce se encontraba en casa de mi abuela con quien se supondría que me iría mañana en la tarde.

Por suerte encontré la llave de repuesto debajo de una roca y pude entrar.

Jack se detuvo en la entrada mientras que yo me dirigía a la cocina por un poco de agua "¿No quieres algo?" le pregunte "No estoy bien" respondió él, me sentía extraña estando los dos solos "Tenemos que hablar" dijimos al mismo tiempo, di un suspiro "Subamos a mi habitación" dije y me siguió a la parte de arriba.

**Este fue el cuarto capitulo, espero que les este gustando mi historia. Gracias a las personas que la han comentado. **

**Hay imágenes del capitulo en mi perfil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. Lo siento por actualizar siempre tan tarde, espero que con los siguientes capítulos de la historia no tardarme tanto, pero no les prometo nada. Gracias por leer mis historias. Y por los lindos comentarios que les dan.**

* * *

Jack entró después de mi, a mi habitación. Me quité los tacones y me senté en el sofá de mi cuarto y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos apoyándome en mis rodillas "¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿qué era esos hombres que aparecieron de la nada? ¿y por qué me señaló diciendo que vendría por mi?" ataqué de preguntas a Jack mientras levantaba mi cabeza para mirarlo, estaba parado cerca de la puerta con las manos en sus bolsillos y parecía relajado se acercó a donde estaba sentada y soltó un suspiro.

"Kim, es muy difícil de explicarte" comenzó a decir y se pasó las manos por el cabello "De todos modos te enterarías tarde o temprano" no sabía que esperar y comenzó a decir "Los hombres que aparecieron ahí eran Aleots, ellos son enemigos nuestros. Hace 16 años nuestro mundo, era gobernado por ellos y tenían como esclavos al pueblo Keeper. Los Grandes Guardianes no sabían que hacer, no podían defendernos. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la fuente de poder de los Aleots era la Piedra Oscura. Aunque ésta fuera pequeña, era muy poderosa lo bastante como para darles el subiente poder."

"Los cinco Grandes Guardianes fueron al reino de los Aleots y tuvieron que entrar de encubierto, y derrotar al Aleot que se encontraran a su paso, hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la Piedra y al tratar de destruirla la Piedra Oscura se dividió en seis" escuchaba atentamente lo que Jack me decía "A pesar de estar dividida los Aleots perdieron todo su poder, así logrando vencerlos y desterrarlos de La Ciudad Guardián, nuestro mundo. Los Guardianes tomaron las seis partes de las piedras y para mantenerlas ocultas de los Aleots, las pusieron dentro de seis almas puras."

"Los Guardianes temían que el poder de la Piedra las controlará, volviéndolas malvadas, pero sucedió lo contrario las almas purificaron los pedazos que tenían dentro de ellas, así controlando los poderes de la Piedra y utilizándolos para el bien. Y si los pedazos se vuelven a juntar completamente su poder oscuro volverá y la Piedra Oscura será más fuerte y será imposible vencerlos."

"Fue por eso que los Guardianes para mantener ocultos los pedazos de la Piedra enviaron a las seis almas puras a tu mundo y depositándolas en seis bebes, que sabían podrían utilizar los poderes derrotando así por siempre a los Aleots. Y algo los sorprendió aun más, cuando depositaron las almas en los bebes se les formo alrededor del cuello un collar con el pedazo de piedra colgando de él" cuando Jack mencionó eso inmediatamente me vino a la mente el collar que yo tenía y el que había encontrado en el sobre, no me gustaba el rumbo que esto estaba tomando "Los Guardianes enviaron a Keepers al cuidado de los bebes para así también estar al cuidado de la Piedra. Y mi padre te cuido a ti por 13 años hasta que murió y yo con 15 años de edad me tuve que quedar a tu cuidado. Rudy unos de los Grandes Guardianes confió en que yo podría protegerte" me explicaba y yo trataba de analizarlo todo en mi cabeza "¿Por qué uno de los Aleots me llamó Muntril?" pregunté.

"Los Guardianes al depositar las almas en ustedes decidieron llamarlos Muntrils. Fue por eso que el Aleot te llamó así. Y al parecer solo faltas tu y tiene capturados a los otros cinco" termino de explicarme. Yo ser una Muntril creo que eso explica algunas cosas de las que me han estado sucediendo "¿Tienes el collar?" me pregunto y yo asentí "Si, lo tengo guardado, creí que era un regalo de mis padres de cuando era pequeña y hace poco encontré uno igual" dice mientras me acercaba a mi tocador y sacaba los dos collares "Bueno el otro lo encontré en un sobre debajo de mi puerta" dije mientras se los mostraba, esta vez los collares no hicieron nada conservaron su color azul oscuro "Debes conservarlos muy bien Kim, no se de quien será el otro pero, no entiendo porque te lo enviarían" dijo Jack mientras me cerraba las manos con los collares dentro de ellas, dándome la señal de que debía guardarlos, y cuando puso sus manos sobre las mías, sentí un cosquilleo por mi espalda, pero traté de ignorarlo.

"Jack así que ¿tienes 18 años?" le pregunte en lo que guardaba de nuevo los collares en el cajón y el asintió "¿Y por qué te haces pasar por un adolescente de 16 años?" volví a cuestionarlo "Necesitaba estar cerca de ti" me respondió, quería sonreír por lo que había dicho, pero en estos momentos no lo creí apropiado, si lo había dicho era porque más bien necesitaba vigilarme, y yo que nunca me imagine que tuviera la atención del famoso Jack Brewer.

"El otro día cuando me acompañaste a la enfermería, escuche que hablabas con alguien en el cuarto del conserje ¿qué era exactamente sobre lo que hablabas?"

"Era Rudy, ese día tu fuerza se había salido de control y necesitaba comunicárselo, el me pedía que te dijera todo de una vez pero yo no sabía como, poco a poco necesitaba acercarme a ti y también necesitas saber que debes de estar entrenada para enfrentarte a los Aleots"

"Pero hace solo dos semanas que me han estado pasando cosas anormales" empecé a decirle y me pareció que levante un poco la voz "Primero un mareo repentino y al mismo tiempo alucinarte, después escuchar voces en mi cabeza, las notas que me han estado apareciendo, fuerza descontrolada y ahora resulta de que soy un extraño ser, y que tengo que luchar contra unos hombres sobrenaturales porque resulta que una piedra me dio poderes y tengo que impedir que la obtengan " le solté a Jack y vi una reacción confusa en su expresión.

"¿Me alucinaste?" dijo con tono confuso, a mi resulto extraño pero creí que si se lo decía él sabía como explicarme "Bueno, si… pero debe de ser porque… no se tu eres el que debería de saber" si él no sabía yo menos, "¿Te han aparecido notas?" pregunto y me alegró que cambiar de tema "Sí, tres. Y en dos de ellas te mencionaban. La primera la encontré aquí en mi habitación, la segunda en la escuela y la tercera esta noche antes del baile. Al parecer las dejaban los Aleots" le dije "¿Las tienes aun?" preguntó "Pues no, preferí deshacerme de ellas" respondí.

"Bueno Kim, mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento. Necesitas controlar tus poderes lo antes posible" me dijo "Si pero ¿a qué hora empezaremos?" le pregunté "A primera hora en la mañana. Así que es mejor que descanses" me dijo y se dirigía hacía la puerta para irse "¿A dónde vas? No puedes irte y si regresan. Se supone que por lo que me acabas de decir tienes que protegerme por algo son Keepers" le dije, se detuvo y volteo a verme, no sabía si lo que le acababa de decir era porque de verdad tenía miedo de que los Aleots regresaran o porque no quería que se fuera.

"Me iba a quedar en tu sala si es que puedo ya que no están tus padres" me respondió "Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, así me cuidaras más de cerca te puedes quedar en el sofá" le dije y le señale el sofá, mi cama era matrimonial pero no le iba ofrecer dormir a mi lado.

Ya me había puesto la pijama y estaba en el baño de mi habitación lavándome los dientes. Cuando salí del baño Jack no estaba en el cuarto, me asuste y comencé llamarlo pero no me respondía. Salí de mi habitación y en ese momento alguien me tomó por sorpresa y grite "¿Te asuste?" me preguntó Jack mientras me tomaba por detrás, ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me alzó dándome vueltas "Si. No estoy para bromas" le dije cuando ya estaba en el suelo y me había soltado, y él se reía de mi "Bueno, mejor ya vamos a dormir" dijo. Le di unas cobijas que tenía en mi closet para que durmiera.

Yo no me podía dormir solo pensaba en lo que Jack me había dicho, no podía imaginarme nunca que yo fuera a tener poderes. También pensaba en mis padres si ellos sabían o no lo que me pasaba. Poco después sentí que a mi lado el colchón se hundía, me volteé y vi que era Jack "¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunté, lo bueno es que estaba oscuro si no hubiera notado el rojo de mis mejillas "Tu sofá es muy incomodo. Lo siento pero es mejor aquí" me dijo y cerró los ojos, no quise decir nada y mejor también me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el quinto capitulo. Díganme que les parece. Se que no es muy bueno y tal vez un poco corto. **


	6. Chapter 6

Al despertar Jack me tenía abraza y me sentía muy bien. Estaba empezando a enamorarme de él, o tal vez desde antes me había gustado y no me había dado cuenta. Vi mi teléfono y vi que tenia 3 mensajes de Grace:

_**¿Dónde estas? Julie y yo te buscamos en la barra.- Enviado a las 09:47pm**_ este me lo envió durante la fiesta.

_**Kim en serio no te hemos visto por ningún lado contéstame.-Enviado a las 11:34pm **_a esa hora yo ya estaba con ellas, ¿qué pasa?

_**Estamos en casa de Julie, estés con quien estés dile que te traiga para acá.- Enviado a las 1:03am **_esto es demasiado extraño no se suponía que estaban ahí conmigo cuando nos atacaron los Aleots. Y poco después de que cheque mis mensajes sonó mi celular era una llamada de ella.

Le retire a Jack su brazo de mi cintura y me levanté para contestarle a Grace "KIM ¿qué paso contigo? Después de que te fuiste a la barra de bebidas ya no te vimos Julie y yo ¿dónde estas?" me dijo muy preocupada Grace "Lo siento lo que pasa…" "Pásamela déjame hablar con ella" me interrumpí porque escuche la voz de Julie pidiendo el teléfono "¿Qué pasa contigo? Nos dejaste muy preocupadas" la preocupada era yo ellas no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido esa noche "Me tuve que ir hubo una emergencia, pero estoy en mi casa, estoy bien."

Cuando colgué me dirigí al baño para cambiarme y ponerme algo cómodo para entrenar y decidí que me pondría el collar de la piedra. Cuando salí del baño me di cuenta de que Jack estaba ya despierto "Creo que ya estas lista y traes puesto el collar. Mejor ocultado debajo de tu playera no lo expongas tanto" me dijo mientras se ponía sus zapatos y agarraba su saco. El todavía traía la ropa de la fiesta, había dormido con su pantalón y camisa puesta "Sí, esta bien. Jack ¿por qué Grace y Julie no recuerdan nada?" pregunté, creo que él debe de saber "Lo que pasa es que Milton y Jerry borraron sus memorias y no recuerdan nada de lo de anoche" me explico y yo me sorprendí "Milton y Jerry también son Keepers" anoche no me confeso todo "¿Y pueden estar aquí? Tu sabes en la Tierra" por lo que entendí anoche, no todos los Keepers estaban aquí "Pues después de un tiempo lo Guardianes dejaron que los Keepers jóvenes vinieran a la Tierra para convivir con ustedes y aprender su forma de vivir, decidieron venir muy pocos, Milton y Jerry son unos de ellos y yo me vine conjunto mi padre".

Esto era muy complicado, pero no me gustaba la idea de que Grace y Julie no recordaran el baile, pero creo que era lo mejor "Bueno vas a entrenar así con traje o prefieres que te preste algo de mi papá" lo ofrecí, a demás no podría entrenar con el traje "No gracias. Iré a mi casa a cambiarme" me respondió "Esta bien" le dije "Regresaré en una hora" con eso salió de mi habitación y de mi casa.

Habían pasado 40 minutos de que Jack se había ido y yo estaba en mi casa viendo la TV esperando a que llegará, me sentía un poco preocupada estando sola pero si tanto tiempo ignore lo que me pasaba y no me ocurrió nada por unos minutos no creo que vaya a pasar algo, a demás no todo el tiempo Jack estará para cuidarme. Así que tenía que tranquilizarme y ser paciente.

Me levante del sillón de la sala para ir por un poco de agua, cuando en el reflejo de la puerta que da al jardín noté un movimiento de algo oscuro. Inmediatamente me puse alerta y tome lo primero que considere un arma: una sombrilla. Espero que de algo sirva. Seguí mi camino a la cocina para mejor cambiar la sombrilla por algo filoso como un cuchillo, al menos eso me sería más útil.

Al llegar a la cocina rápido tomé el cuchillo más grande que encontré y cuando iba a salir me lleve una gran sorpresa porque ahí parado enfrente de mi estaba Devin, el Aleot que me quería secuestrar "Hola, Muntril…" "Mi nombre es Kim" lo interrumpí, no me podía acostumbrar a que me dijera así "Bueno, Kim" dijo resaltando mi nombre "Creo que por tu reacción sabes quien soy y por lo que estoy aquí" me dijo y yo trataba de mantener una expresión que no demostrara el miedo que tenía "Tal vez, ¿estas solo?" le pregunte mientras apuntaba el cuchillo hacía él, tenía que saber si traía refuerzos "Tranquila quise venir solo" respondió, podría al menos correr y esconderme o lo que fuera tenía que hacer algo y ganar tiempo para que llegará Jack.

Empezó a rodear la isla que estaba en medio de la cocina, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue lanzarle el cuchillo y echarme a correr, tal vez al tener el cuchillo encajado se distraería un poco y tendría tiempo de escapar, así que eso hice.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y marque a Jack pero él no me contestó estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer, en eso Devin entró en mi habitación con el cuchillo encajado en el hombro "Crees que eso iba a detenerme, un simple cuchillo" se burló, al mismo tiempo que se lo quitaba del hombro y lo aventaba lejos, retrocedí tratando de alejarme de él, pero tropecé y caí. Se abalanzó sobre mi, cerré los ojos y me cubrí con las manos, y no sucedió nada, Devin nunca me tocó, al parecer estaba haciendo un campo de fuerza alrededor de mí.

Justo en ese momento Jack llegó a mi habitación, se sorprendió al ver a Devin en la habitación y de inmediato comenzó a luchar contra él, Jack sacó la misma arma que tenía en la fiesta "Muy bien Jack, tranquilo, solo bromeaba" dijo Devin al verla "Pues vete entonces" le ordenó Jack "Ten en cuenta que siempre estoy cerca" y con eso desapareció.

Estaba aun en el suelo y Jack se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme "¿Qué es esa arma? ¿por qué se asustó tanto al verla?" le pregunté a Jack "Es una perja, una de las armas Keeper, tienen una sustancia especial que al clavarla en un Aleot hace que se esfume pero al hacerlo también lo va matando lentamente. La diseñaron los científicos de nuestro mundo" me explicó "Ahora entiendo, pero no creo que esa arma detenga tan fácil a Devin" le dije "Lo se, creo que esta buscando el momento indicado para secuestrarte, será mejor que te vayas de aquí te llevaré a La Ciudad Guardián" me dijo y se abrieron los ojos como platos "¿Qué?" le dije anonadada "Sí, allá estarás más segura y podrás aprender a controlar tus poderes" dijo "No puedo irme así de repente" le respondí

Como iba a desaparecer de la nada no podía dejar a mi familia "Kim los Aleots saben donde te encuentras necesito protegerte, quiero que estés a salvo y aquí ya no lo estas" me dijo "No Jack, no puedo desaparecer de la nada, y ni siquiera se por cuanto tiempo será, ni siquiera tu lo sabes" le respondí, pero yo sabía que si me quedaba estaba en peligro. No me había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar, era tan sensible. Jack se acercó a mi y me abrazó "Kim, por favor. Tengo que mantenerte a salvo te juro que en cuanto pueda te traeré de regreso. Kim no quiero perderte" susurró en mi oído, no se como pero sus palabras me consolaron, "Esta bien, me iré contigo Jack" solté un largo suspiro tranquilizándome "Perfecto" su voz no me sonó normal, sino deformada.

Cuando me aleje de su abrazó su cara se estaba transformando y no era él sino un Aleot "Que bueno que decidieras venir conmigo" dijo el Aleot y me inyecto algo en la pierna, que no hizo que me desmayara pero si que me sintiera debilitada y drogada.

Me ató los pies y las mano, me cargó sobre su hombro y salió de mi habitación, en el barandal de la escalera divise a Jack atado al barandal con una mordaza en la boca y se exaltó al vernos pasar "Lo siento Jack, pero me la llevare" se detuvo el Aleot a decirle y Jack se enojó un más. Cuando el Aleot bajó las escaleras me di cuenta que Jack trataba de zafarse pero su esfuerzo fue en vano y desapareció de mi vista al salir de mi casa.

"Aquí la tienes" dijo él Aleot mientras me ponía en el suelo "Bien, es hora de irnos" respondió una voz y supe de inmediato que era Devin "Tienes el otro collar. El que le deje en el sobre" dijo mi raptor "Si, aquí lo tengo" respondió Devin "Bueno entonces vámonos" dijo el Aleot mientras me levantaba de nuevo del suelo y sentí que me desvanecía al tiempo que perdía la razón.

**Espero que les guste. Comenten. **

**El próximo capitulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Jack de cuando llega a casa de Kim y después de que se la llevan. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Recuerden que este capitulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Jack**  
Vivía en un apartamento que compró mi padre mientras estaba aquí para cuidar a Kim, ahora lo compartía con Milton y Jerry.  
Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que Jerry estaba ya despierto porque estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, almorzando un poco de cereal "Hola Jack" me saludó y al ver mi aspecto me dio una de sus miradas cómplices, aun traía la ropa del baile y no había dormido en casa "Jerry, estuve con Kim pero no de la manera en que piensas ok. Me quede con ella porque era demasiado tarde y además soy su Keeper, tengo que protegerla" le explique "Tranquilo, yo no dije nada" respondió "¿Y como te fue con Grace?" le pregunte

"Después de que te fueras con Kim, nos preguntaron sobre lo sucedido le invente que solo era un asunto tuyo y que no tenía que preocuparse, después de tranquilizarlas un poco, Milton y yo las llevamos a casa de Julie en taxi. Las acompañamos hasta la puerta" hizo una pausa y sonrió antes de continuar "Amigo me quede con Grace a fuera y me besó" Jerry sonrió aun más al decirlo "Al separarnos nos vimos a los ojos y fue ahí donde le borré la memoria y se desmayó" se le borró la sonrisa de la cara "Cuando entre a la casa con Grace en brazos Milton venía bajando las escaleras, me dijo que acababa de borrar la mente de Julie. Lleve a Grace al cuarto de ella y las dejamos ahí" dijo "Lo siento Jerry" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y él solo levanto los hombros.

No quería que los mis amigos salieran lastimados, en esto estos últimos días Jerry solo había estado hablando de Grace, había tenido una noche inolvidable con ella y la borró de su mente, y Milton tuvo que borrar de la mente de Julie una de las noches más importantes para ellos.

Trate de darme prisa para no dejar tanto tiempo sola a Kim, los Aleots estaban más cerca de lo que me imaginaba, no podría soportar la idea de que se la llevaran.

Al entrar a casa de Kim la llame por su nombre, pero no me contesto, en ese escuche un ruido desde la parte de arriba, de inmediato me alarme y subí las escaleras para ver lo que pasaba. Al llegar arriba en frente de mí apareció un Aleot que me golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y me desmayé.

Me desperté, gracias a que el Aleot me aventó agua en la cara y me percate de que me tenía atado al barandal de la escalera con una mordaza en la boca "Esto me parece bonito, me lo prestas un momento" dijo el Aleot sacando la perja de mi pantalón, yo respiraba con dificultad; se acerco a mi, sacó una navaja y me corto un poco de cabello "Quiero que veas lo que estuvimos practicando los Aleots durante los últimos 16 años" dijo mientras ponía los pequeños cabellos en un líquido extraño y lo bebía.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que vi, el Aleot se transformo en mí, forcejeé pero lo nudo eran demasiado duros "¿Qué te parece? Asombroso ¿no? Ahora voy por la Muntril" su voz también sonaba igual a la mía y vi como entraba a la habitación de Kim.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en cualquier segundo los Aleots se llevarían a Kim y yo no podía hacer nada, tenía razón Devin mi padre había sido mejor que yo, no debí aceptar esto, Rudy confiaba en que yo sería buen Keeper, mi padre también lo había hecho y los estaba defraudando. Por más que tratara de zafarme no podía moverme el Aleot había echo buen trabajo.

Después de un tiempo el Aleot que me había ataco salió del cuarto de Kim con ella cargada en el hombro note que ella estaba como debilitada se notaba que le pesaban los parpados y eso me enfureció "Lo siento Jack, pero me la llevaré" dijo el Aleot mientras bajaba las escaleras traté de zafarme una vez pero fue en vano no podía.

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí creo que han sido horas, no me he podido mover, pero eso es lo que menos me importa, solo pensaba en Kim en que estaba en peligro y todo por abandonarla sabiendo que los Aleots andaban cerca. Y en eso escuche que se abrió la puerta de la casa "'¡Kim!" era Grace "¡Kim!" esta vez era la voz de Julie, pero no la encontrarían "¡¿Jack?! ¿Qué paso?" dijo Grace cuando me vio mientras subía las escaleras y Julie subía tras ella al escucharla gritar, me quitó la mordaza de la boca y trato de desatarme las manos "Nos han atacado unos hombres y se han llevado a Kim como rehén" en parte no era mentira "¿Cómo?" dijo Julie alarmada aun desatando los nudos "Luego te explico, mejor ve a la cocina y trae algo con que contar esto" y las dos fueron a bajo por algo que cortar las cuerdas.

Poco después volvieron con una tijeras para podar el jardín y me aterrorice si no cortaban bien las cuerdas podría perder una mano "¿Saben usarlas?" les pregunte "Tienes que saber que no pero la cuerda es gruesa y Julie sabrá donde cortar" dijo Grace mientras le daba las tijeras a Julie y ella las tomaba vacilando, estaba preocupado pero por suerte mis manos salieron ilesas, bueno ni tanto estaban demasiado rojas y me dolían por lo apretadas que las tenía.

Les conté que yo había llegado y escuche un ruido arriba y cuando subí uno de los ladrones me golpeo la cabeza y cuando desperté Kim ya no estaba, fue una versión un tanto diferente pero no les podía decir la verdad "Hay que llamar a la policía" dijo Julie pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera "¡NO!" dije rápido "Lo haré yo. Así podre contarle mejor lo sucedido a la policía, ya que soy testigo" invente tratando de convérsenlas de no llamar y al parecer funcionó, me dirigí a la cocina y en lugar de llamar a la policía llamé a Jerry dejó sonar dos tonos antes de contestarme "¿Qué pasa Jack?" "Se han llevado a Kim los Aleots" le solté "No es posible ¿Dónde estas?" "En su casa" "Voy para allá con Milton" se despidió y colgó.

No tardaron en llagar los chicos, Grace y Julie había marcado a los padres de Kim pero por suerte ellos no habían contestado, se que es cruel pero no debían de enterarse que su hija había desaparecido. A Jerry y Milton les conté lo mismo que a ellas y me miraron con expresión de confusión, necesitaba decirles lo que realmente pasó pero no con Grace y Julie ahí "Iremos al cuarto de Kim para ver si encontramos alguna pista" dijeron las chicas y subieron, perfecto "Bueno estaremos acá abajo".

Cuando me asegure que nos escucharán los lleve a la cocina les conté cada detalle "Si ella ya sabe que es Muntril" respondí y ellos hacían preguntas "Y también le tuve que confesar que ustedes son Keepers" les dije "Los Aleots tienen ya tienen a Kim tenemos que rescatarla a ella y a los demás Muntrils" dijo Milton "¿Qué fue todo eso que dijeron?" me sorprendió oír la voz de Julie, cuando me volteé estaban ella y Grace paradas en la entrada de la cocina.

A mi parecer y por la reacción de sus caras habían escuchado nuestra conversación "¿Quienes tienen a Kim?" pregunto Grace, ninguno decía algo o reaccionaba "¿Qué significa todo eso que acaban de decir?" pregunto de nuevo Julie, pero no se me ocurría que decir y al parecer a los chicos tampoco "Al menos piensan contestarnos" exclamó Julie. No podíamos bórrales la memoria, hacía tan solo unas horas que los chico lo habían hecho y era peligroso hacerlo de nuevo

Los tres nos volteamos a ver y me di cuenta de que estábamos pensando lo mismo "Les vamos a confiar algo muy importante chicas, pero necesitamos que sean discretas y que nos demuestren que podemos confiar en ustedes" dijo Milton "Si, prometemos se discretas pero que paso aquí en realidad" respondió Grace.  
Y les contamos todo, lo que nosotros éramos, lo que era Kim y quienes se la llevaron y por que se la llevaron; no decían nada, ninguna reaccionaba y al terminarles de contar Julie fue la primera en hablar "Quiero ayudarlos a ir por Kim, es nuestra amiga y creo que deberíamos ir con ustedes" dijo "Que les pasa al borrarnos la memoria sobre lo del baile debió ser increíble" dijo Grace fue lo único que le importo después de todo lo que les dijimos "Ni te imaginas" susurró Jerry para si mismo, pero alcance a escucharlo "Pero también quiero ir con ustedes a rescatar a nuestra amiga" la verdad no me esperaba que quisieran venir.  
Subí al cuarto de Kim para buscar el otro collar, recuerdo que lo había guardado en uno de sus cajones y él suyo lo tenía puesto así que solo les faltaba el que ella había guardado, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo en donde lo dejo ella, pero ya no estaba ahí debió de haberlo tomado Aleot.  
"Tenemos que ir a La ciudad Guardián ahora, los Aleots ya tienes los seis pedazos de la Piedra" les dije "Bueno no hay tiempo que perder, ¿seguras de que quieren venir?" dijo Jerry "Yo si" respondió Julie tomando la mano de Milton "Yo igual" dijo Grace mirando a Jerry "Bueno entonces hay que irnos" dije y con un artefacto que Rudy me dio abrí un portal para llegar a La Ciudad Guardián. Entre después de los demás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento no he publicado en más de dos semanas pero mi mamá me castigo mi computadora y no pude escribir por 4 días ****. Pero en compensación subí dos capítulos ****. Aunque este es muy corto, lo siento. Ojala y les guste.**

* * *

En cuanto pase por el portal de inmediato me encontré en La Ciudad Guardián, y me di cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en unas de las orillas de la ciudad "¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Milton, tardaríamos mucho en llegar hasta donde estaban Los Guardianes "Caminaremos hasta el Centro de la ciudad" les dije y me adelante, dejando a los demás atrás.

Llegamos en menos de lo que me había imaginado, y de inmediato me dirigí al Templo Central para hablar con Rudy lo antes posible "Jack ¿Quieres ir un poco más despacio?" me comentó Jerry desde atrás, me volví para verlos y Jerry cargaba sobre su espalda a Grace y Milton jalaba de la mano de Julie "Si detengámonos un poco, hemos caminado por una hora" dijo Julie, mientras Jerry bajaba a Grace de su espalda "Tal vez hubiéramos hecho más tiempo. Ya no falta mucho vamos a aquel edificio, pero si quieren espérenme aquí" les dije y señale el Templo donde estaban los Grandes Guardianes "No, iremos todos" me respondió Milton.

* * *

El Templo era el edificio más antiguó de nuestra ciudad además de ser el más grande, han estado por generaciones Los Grandes Guardianes habitándolo y nuestros oficiales lo protegen siempre.

Aun que seguí caminando rápido, los chicos intentaron seguirme el paso, llegamos a la entrada y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaban los Guardianes, entramos todos y en cuanto estuvimos ante ellos, sentados en sus tronos, levantaron la cabeza para mirarnos "¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó el Guardián de en medio, pero en gran parte se que se refería a las chicas "Queremos hablar con el Gran Guardián Rudy" respondí "Lo que tengas que decir, será en nuestra presencia" dijo el del extremo derecho "Lo siento mucho, pero quiero que sea en privado" dije y Rudy se levanto "Hablaré con ellos" dijo Rudy y nos indico que lo siguiéramos hasta otra habitación "Pero tendrás que decirnos todo lo que se te diga" volvió a decir el Guardián de en medio "No te preocupes Willard" respondió Rudy y nosotros lo seguimos, Willard me dio una mirada de desaprobación en cuanto pase frente a él. En ese momento me di cuenta que empezó a odiarme.

Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y se volvió hacía mi "¿Qué es lo que pasa Jack?" me preguntó directo "Se han llevado a Kim, por descuido mío. Los Aleots han reunido ya las seis piezas de la piedra. Lo lamento mucho Rudy" le dije y el pidió detalles de lo sucedido "¿Qué es lo que ellas hacen aquí?" pregunto después de que le explicara lo que paso "Quieren ayudarnos" le respondí "Rudy, iremos a rescatar a Kim y a los Muntrils" concluí y nos miro con asombro a cada uno "Bueno, esta bien pero necesitaran armas" nos dijo y sonreí, teníamos su apoyo.

Nos llevo al cuarto de armas, el Templo se comunicaba por todas partes. En ese cuarto tenían todas las armas que usaban los Keepers entrenados y las que mejoraban nuestros científicos. Mientras Milton, Jerry y yo vivíamos con mi padre en Seaford, él nos enseño a usarlas con el entrenamiento que él había recibido.

Rudy nos entrego algunas de las armas y material útil "Chicas ¿saben disparar?" dijo Rudy mientras les entregaba una pistola de fuego a cada una "Mmm, no" respondió Grace "Pues, tendrán que hacerlo. No se preocupen no es muy difícil" les dijo "¿Qué?" se notaba el asombro en Julie, mientras tomaba la pistola con vacilación.

"Chicos, los Aleots se pueden teletransportar pero no llegan muy lejos, ya que su poder no es muy fuerte, deben de andar por el Bosque. Nos han informado que por los alrededores del Bosque esta su guarida pero siempre en el mismo punto los pierden de vista; entran a una cueva, cuando nuestros investigadores entran a esa cueva hay algo que no pueden entender" nos informó "La cueva no mide más de 50 metros de largo, la han analizado pero no saben como es que desaparecen de la nada dentro de ella. Eso es lo que aun no pueden descifrar. El recorrido de los Aleots por el Bosque es de tres días antes de desaparecer, espero encuentren a Kim antes de tiempo" termino de decirnos debíamos darnos prisa el Bosque era inmenso y tardaríamos en encontrarlos antes de que llegaran a su guarida "Regresaremos con Kim" le respondí "Y con los demás" agregó Milton.

Rudy nos deseo buena suerte, salimos del Templo de los Guardianes y nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad para adentrarnos en el Bosque por donde seguiríamos a los Aleots para encontrarlos.

* * *

Llevábamos bastante tiempo caminando a este paso no podríamos encontrarlos "Chicos tenemos que separarnos, creó que sería una manera más fácil" propuse "Pero Jack, ¿cómo haremos para volver a reunirnos?" pregunto Grace, "Con los radios que nos entrego Rudy" respondí "Solo nos dio dos" dijo Jerry "Bueno entonces, yo iré solo y ustedes irán en grupo" les respondí "No, Jack. No puedes andar solo por ahí como si nada, estas loco, si quieres voy contigo" me replicó Milton "Creó que es una mejor manera de encontrarlos y más rápido, además la chicas no conocen por aquí y es mejor que ustedes vayan con ellas, yo sabré cuidarme" les dije y todos me miraban pensando si era buena idea o no "Creo que tienes razón Jack" habló Jerry y tomaba el radio de mi mano "Cuídate, nos dirás cada cosa que pase o veas" me advirtió Milton.

Nos repartimos las cosas, me dieron una mochila, dos arma: una pistola lanza plasma y un cuchillo; y el radio. Mi única esperanza era encontrar a Kim lo antes posible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos el capitulo 9, espero les guste. Entrare a la escuela el lunes, así que lo más seguro es que se me dificulte un poco más subir capítulos pero hare lo que pueda.**

* * *

Al despertar me sentí mareada. Me di cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos a un tronco. Me encontraba en un bosque, el día era claro. Y entonces recordé, los Aleots me habían capturado habían asaltado mi casa y me habían engañado. Trate de buscar señal de Devin y del otro Aleot pero no los vi cerca.

Analice mi situación, para encontrar una forma de huir. Y me acorde de la vez que golpeé mi casillero, debió de ser súper fuerza, y se me ocurrió que podría romper la cuerda, trataría de separar mis manos, y así estirar la cuerda hasta poder romperla. Los intente varias veces pero no conseguí nada, pero aquella vez, Donna me hizo enojar. Si me enojaba o sentía una fuerte emoción tal vez podría funcionarme mejor.

Intente recordar algo malo que me hubiera sucedido una mala experiencia, o algo que me hubiera hecho Donna: y recordé como en primer año puso papeles por toda la escuela donde decía que yo era una puta, cosas horribles que se suponía que hacía, o y aquella vez que en el juego del equipo de la escuela puso un anuncio en la gran pantalla donde me ofendía enfrente de toda la tribuna; no era nada agradable recordarlo pero en estos momentos por desgracia era necesario.

Creo que estaba funcionando porque sentía la cuerda un poco floja pero no lo suficiente como para zafarme, y en eso escuche que alguien se acercaba. Lo más probable es que fueran los Aleots. No tenía suficiente tiempo; me desespere de que la cuerda no cedía por más fuerza que yo aplicará. Cada vez estaban más cerca y al parecer la desesperación me ayudó ya que logré romper la cuerda y con la fuerza y adrenalina que tenía acumulada me quité la cuerda de los píes. Sin pensar eché a correr. No tenía ningún rumbo pero no me importaba solo seguiría corriendo hasta que mi cuerpo me lo permitiera. A lo lejos escuche un grito de enojo y reconocí la voz de Devin. Eso me confirmó que ellos eran los que se acercaban y que tenía que alejarme lo más que pudiera.

* * *

Cuando realmente me sentí lo bastante lejos decidí caminar, estaba cansada. Me revisé el cuello en busca del collar y aun lo tenía. Al menos no me lo habían quitado. A lo lejos vi un río y me dirigí hacía allá. El agua era muy clara y tomé un poco. Me di cuenta que no se veía muy profundo y decidí meterme para refrescarme y quitarme la tierra que tenía en el cuerpo. Me quite mis pantalones, mis zapatos y la sudadera que traía, me quede en ropa intima y claro mi blusa. Me metí en el río, cada paso que daba me adentraba más, me detuve cuando el agua me llegó arriba de la cintura.

"¿Kim? ¡Kim!" era la voz de Jack me volteé y lo vi en la orilla que eran como a unos 6 metros de mi "¡Jack!" y no se en que momento él ya estaba abrazándome "¿Te encuentras bien?" me pregunto una vez que me soltó "Si estoy bien, conseguí escaparme de Devin" le respondí "Kim lo siento tanto no debí de abandonarte" me dijo con su frente pegada a la mía y sus manos tomando mi cara "Jack, no te preocupes lo importante es que ahora estamos de nuevo juntos" le dije mirándolo a los ojos y comenzó a inclinarse para besarme, por fin me iba a besar.

"¡Kim! ¡Chicos es Kim!" y se había arruinado, era la voz de Julie nos separamos al escucharla, ella estaba al otro lado del río de donde yo tenía mis cosas "¿Arruine algo?" preguntó al vernos "Si" dije al mismo tiempo de que Jack dijo no, "No" ahora dije yo al mismo tiempo que él decía si, Julie nos miro confundida "Si" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, los chicos llegaron corriendo detrás de Julie, Jack se había ido al otro lado para reunirse con ellos mientras yo me ponía mi ropa para volverme a meter al río y llegar al otro lado.

En cuanto salí, Grace corrió a abrazarme y en seguida se nos unió Julie "Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?" le pregunte, me extrañaba demasiado que supieran mi desaparición "Te hemos estado buscando por más de un día" me respondió Julie "Y además los chicos nos han contado todo Kim. Incluyendo que borraron nuestra memoria" dijo Grace enojada, los chicos se hicieron como que no la escucharon "Bueno entonces ¿saben que no soy cien por ciento humana?" les dije y ellas asintieron.

No podía creerme de que ellas lo sabían y era algo extraño, pero al menos estaban ahí conmigo "Kim te vamos a ayudar a estar a salvo. Eres nuestra amiga y no queremos que te pase nada" me dijo Julie, "Gracias chicas, esta es una pelea que no quiero enfrentar sola" le respondí "Estaremos ahí a tu lado" me dijo Grace y las abrace una vez más. Siempre estaban a mi lado cuando más las necesitaba.

"Creo que aquí es un buen lugar para montar las casas de campaña, mañana continuaremos con la búsqueda de los Aleots" comentó Milton "Ok, voy a conseguir algunas ramas para una fogata" dijo Jack "¿Quieres que te acompañe?" le ofreció Jerry "No esta bien. Quédate a ayudar a Milton" y se alejó de donde estábamos.

Los chicos comenzaron a armar las casa de campaña para que descansáramos "Kim lo siento por lo de hace un rato" me dijo Julie, pero no entendí a que se refería "¿Qué" le pregunte confundida "Si, en el lago tu y ya sabes quien" y cuando remarco la palabra _ya, _entendí a que se refería "Julie, no importa" le respondí "¿Qué fue lo que paso?" se intereso Grace "Lo que pasa es que Jack encontró primero a Kim" le explico Julie y rolé mis ojos ante lo que dijo "¿En serio?" comentó Grace y las dos se rieron "Chicas bajen la voz Jerry y Milton las escucharan" les dije "Estaban a punto de besarse" le siguió contando Julie a Grace sin hacerme caso "Ya cállense" les repetí, "Kim, están enamorados" me dijo Julie y yo solo suspire "Él debe de estar perdidamente enamorado de ti. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes y besarlo de una buena vez, son el uno para el otro. Los dos no son humanos" bromeó Grace, Julie y yo le dimos una cara de que si estaba hablando en serio "Ok no, pero si" espetó.

* * *

La fogata estaba hecha y habíamos quemado unos malvaviscos que Jerry traía en su mochila, nos estuvimos riendo y Milton contó una historia de terror que asusto a Jerry. Cuando acabamos nos metimos a dormir a las casas de campaña.

Pasaba el tiempo pero no lograba consolidar el sueño, pensaba en que ni siquiera nos encontrábamos en nuestro mundo, estábamos en un lugar que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía, todo era demasiado extraño, y en menos de dos días tenía que pelear contra los Aleots, para salvar a un pueblo que en mi vida conocí.

Me decidí a salir de la casa de campaña y caminar sólo un poco, ya que no debía alejarme de dónde estábamos porque era peligroso, camine siguiendo el río y me detuve para sentarme "Hola" dijo alguien detrás de mi "Hola Jack" respondí al verlo "No puedes dormir ¿cierto?" Me pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a mi "No, y al parecer tu tampoco" le dije "El sueño y yo no nos llevamos bien" respondió y reí ante su comentario "Bueno, tal vez no le agrades" dije sarcásticamente "Él no quiere simpatizar" me siguió la corriente "Yo diría que es otro" le corregí jugando "¿Así qué no te simpatizo?" me pregunto haciéndose el ofendido "Tus palabras no las mías" le respondí "Ya veraz" y se abalanzo sobre mi pero me hice a un lado justo a tiempo de que me tocara y me pare rápidamente "No podrás alcanzarme, señor antipático" le grite y comencé a correr "Eso crees" me grito de vuelta y corrió tras de mi, corría rápido pero Jack me estaba alcanzando y reía mientras corría, no me di cuenta cuando fue que me alcanzó, me atrapó y por la fuerza que traía nos caímos al suelo.

El quedo sobre de mi, su respiración era rápida, igual que la mía por estar corriendo, miré directo a sus ojos y noté que recorrió mi rostro con su mirada, sus ojos miraron mis labios, después conecto sus ojos con los míos, fue inclinándose poco a poco, hasta que me besó. Su beso era delicado y tierno, se separó y pegó su frente a la mía; por fin me había besado. Sonrió y sonreí yo también.

Se levantó y cuando me ayudó a mi a levantarme, quede muy cerca de él y volvió a besarme, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado como si Jack me necesitara y no quisiera soltarme nunca, sentí que me recargó sobre un árbol y me abrazó por la cintura mientras yo lo tomaba del cuello, era asombroso. Después de un tiempo se separó "¿Ya te simpatizó?" me preguntó bromeando y yo solo me reí, por su comentario y un poco por los nervios que sentía.

Regresamos a donde estaba el campamento, yo entré a la casa de campaña y Jack se quedo a hacer guardia por el resto de la noche "Cuéntanos, ¿Qué paso?" me sorprendió que Grace me preguntará al momento que entré "Paso, lo que tuvo que pasar" y me acomode para dormir "Kim por favor, que te cuesta contarnos" me insistió "Por favor" rogó Julie "¿Por qué quieren que les cuente, si ustedes ya lo vieron? Me di cuenta que nos observaron los cuatro" les respondí y ya no supieron que decirme.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, recogimos el campamento y continuamos caminando en busca de los Aleots, aun que más que nada del lugar donde se habían estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno ¡al fin se besaron Jack y Kim! ¿les gusto el momento o no? Espero que sí y haré todo lo posible por publicar el siguiente capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y aquí esta el capítulo 10. Lo siento si los hice esperar demasiado, pero es que en la escuela me han dejado muchísima tarea. Disfruten de este pequeño capitulo.**

Caminábamos hacía el Norte, habíamos estado más de doce horas buscando a los Aleots, queríamos descansar un momento, pero Jack era demasiado terco y no quería detenerse ni por un segundo, insistía mucho en que continuáramos. Nos dirigíamos al lugar donde yo me había escapado de Devin y el otro Aleot. Los chicos creyeron que sería buena idea buscar la cueva por los alrededores, ya que si ahí me habían dejado atada, no debía de estar muy lejos el lugar donde se escondían.

También me interesaba saber donde se escondían los Aleots, pero teníamos que descansar así que me detuve haciendo que los demás se detuvieran y dejando que Jack continuará caminando "Vamos tenemos que encontrar rápido el árbol Kim" me gritó Jack desde donde se detuvo, porque se dio cuenta de que ya no caminábamos "Jack, ya basta. Tenemos que descansar solo unos minutos" le respondí, notaba que el estaba también cansado, pero no entendía su insistencia "No podemos parar" me dijo, ya se había regresado y se había reunido con nosotros "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas así? También quiero encontrar a los Aleots Jack, pero no entendió porque tu insistencia en no detenernos tan solo un momento" le pregunte compartió unas miradas discretas con Milton y Jerry, antes de voltear a verme.

"¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" preguntó Julie que también se había dado cuenta de sus miradas "Aun no nos han dicho todo ¿Cierto?" dijo Grace "¿Qué es lo que aun no nos han dicho Jack?" le exigí una explicación "Lo que pasa es que no tenemos demasiado tiempo" suspiro antes de responderme "Hay una temporada en la que la Piedra se vuelve más fuerte, más poderosa de lo que imaginan, es en el principio del otoño" continuó Milton "La Piedra, se vuelve más oscura de lo que es, haciendo a los Aleots mucho más fuertes" mencionó Jerry "Y el otoño iniciará en una semana y se que harán cualquier cosa por lograr que ese día no se desaproveche, ese día intentarán destruir La ciudad Guardián" concluyó Jack "Eso no pasará, estamos todos juntos en esto y te aseguro que no tardaremos en encontrar la cueva y derrotaremos a Devin. Pero por ahora hay que descansar " le dije y lo abrecé tratando de convencerlo, me devolvió el abrazo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios "Creo que estas empezando tu a cuidar de mi" me dijo y sonreí.

Después de descansar lo necesario decidimos continuar, habíamos rellenado los termos con agua y habías comido un poco. Mientras íbamos caminando empecé a reconocer los lugares por donde pasábamos, eso significaba que estábamos cerca de donde me habían dejado los Aleots "Chicos creó que ya no estamos tan lejos" les comenté "¿Hacia donde crees que debamos caminar?" me preguntó Julie "Bueno creo que ese es el árbol" dije señalándolo, lo reconocí porque las cuerdas que había rotó aún estaban junto al tronco "Entonces no debe de estar lejos la cueva" comentó Milton "Cuando estaba logrando quitarme las cuerdas, escuche que se acercan de allá" les dije y señale hacía donde los había escuchado "Pues vamos hacia allá" dijo Jack y caminó hacía donde yo había señalado y los demás lo seguimos.

No podíamos encontrar la dichosa cueva, íbamos caminando cuesta arriba, ya me estaba cansando y Grace ya se había aprovechado del pobre de Jerry para que la llevara en su espalda, Julie si apenas podía continuar caminando y Milton hacía todo lo posible por ir al pasó de Jack "¡Chicos miren!" dijo Jack, que era él único que no se veía agotado; se detuvo más adelante "¿Creen que sea ahí? " pregunto Grace bajándose de la espalda de Jerry de un salto "Espero que sí, porque ya no te cargaré más" dijo Jerry "Lo siento" se disculpo Grace avergonzada con las mejillas rojas "Hay que averiguarlo" comenté mientras me adentraba en la cueva y los demás me seguían. Los chicos prendieron tres linternas y con ellas iluminamos el camino.

Caminamos hasta toparnos con el final de la cueva "¿Y ahora qué? No hay más camino" comento Julie "Yo creo que…" comenzó a decir Jack pero no termino de decir porque se quedo callado y se quedó viendo fijamente mi cuello al igual que todos "¿Qué pasa?" volteé la mirada a mi cuello y noté que mi collar daba un ligero brillo, menor que al de aquella vez que lo tuve en mis manos junto con el otro "Tu collar debe de percibir el poder de los Aleots" comentó Milton "Tal vez pueda ser una especie de llave a su guarida" dijo "¿Me lo prestas?" me pregunto y yo vacilando se lo entregué, con la linterna iluminó toda la pared hasta que se percató de algo, pegó la piedra y esta encajo perfecto en un espacio hueco, una especie de puerta se abrió a nuestro lado.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, el túnel se iluminó con un camino de antorchas que se encendieron solas no iluminaban demasiado pero de algo servían, las paredes se veían demasiado mohosas y no me extrañaba que hubiera demasiado insectos o tal vez hasta ratas, seguí el camino con la mirada y al fondo daba vuelta a la izquierda "Bien ¿quién entra primero?" pregunté y nadie hizo nada "Primero las damas" dijo Jerry y los tres se hicieron hacía atrás, dejándonos a nosotras para entrar "Que caballeros, gracias" menciono Grace de forma sarcástica "Nos han educado bien" respondió Milton.

Fui la primera en entrar, seguida por Julie y Grace. Después de ellas entraron los chicos cuidadosos, vacilando cada paso que daban. En cuanto hubo pasado Jerry, lo ultimo que supe fue que la puerta se había cerrado dejándonos dentro "Sigamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder" dijo Jack y seguimos el camino de antorchas.

Cuando doblamos hacia la izquierda bajamos unas escaleras demasiado largas y al fondo había una puerta metálica, Jack trató de abrirla pero era demasiado pesada, con la ayuda de Jerry y Milton, entre los tres la empujaron con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta iba cediendo poco a poco, dejaron de empujarla, dejando el espacio justo por donde podríamos entrar.

Al pasar nos encontramos en un puente de piedra, atravesaba un acantilado al cual no podía verle el fondo, por lo menos era ancho, daba hasta un castillo, el cual era enorme, se notaba que estaba abandonado, en las ventanas tenía maderas y el ladrillo se notaba muy desgastado "¿Ahí es donde están los Aleots?" pregunto Julie, en su voz note algo de miedo, y todos veíamos hacía aquel edificio abandonado "Pues se supone que sí" le respondió Milton "Entonces tenemos que ir" dijo Grace más como una pregunta, también ella tenía miedo pero quien no y caminamos por el puente con precaución, hasta entrar al castillo. Por dentro tenía un aspecto peor, parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse y tenía muy poca luz a demás de que ya había partes que estaban derrumbadas.

En lo que creí era el vestíbulo, apenas lograba identificar las diferentes salidas y entradas de las habitaciones caminábamos despacio cuidando cada paso, todos mirábamos a diferentes direcciones, viendo todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor, iba pasando a un lado de las puertas que daban a otra habitación, cuando sentí que me jalaron, en eso perdí de vista a los demás, me habían arrastrado dentro de una habitación donde no podía ver nada, las manos que me tenían inmóvil era demasiado frías, podía sentirlo en mi piel. Me tapó la boca con un trapo, impidiéndome gritar, y me sostenía fuertemente para que no pudiera moverme mientras ataba una cuerda alrededor de mis manos.

**Espero volver pronto. **

**Itzel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos volví (esta vez un poco más pronto que las ultimas veces), aquí el capitulo 11, que lo disfruten.**

Por la mordaza que traía en la boca y por que mi respiración se había vuelto agitada, se me dificultaba respirar. Desde ahí pude escuchar a los chicos gritándome, pero yo no podía responderles "¡Ya quédate quieta! Devin me deberá un gran favor por llevarte con él" el Aleot me ordenó, empezó a empujarme obligándome a caminar su cuerpo estaba muy cerca del mío, lo cual me ponía de nervios. Me llevó por un largo pasillo y comenzamos a subir unas escaleras, como no se veía casi nada, se me dificultaba subir y me tropezaba con cada escalón. ¿Qué en este lugar no pueden tener más luz? Ya esta lo bastante oculto como para que lo quieran ocultar más.

Al llegar hasta el final de las escaleras con una patada abrió la puerta la cual reveló un cuarto bastante grande me pareció un laboratorio, tenía mesas con demasiados líquidos encima, algunos derramados y otros colocados en bases para que se mantuvieran en pie, al lado de una mesa pude percibir a Devin, el que me había atado le habló temeroso "Devin, te he traído un visita" se volteó para hacer frente al Aleot que me tenía agarrada, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó "Muy bien hecho, Roy. Te lo agradezco" le dijo al Aleot, pero me miraba a mí, "¿Qué esperas? ¡Sal de aquí!" le gritó "Pero…" empezó a decir Roy "¡Vete!" grito aun más fuerte y el Aleot se largo de mala gana, me aventó y caí de rodillas.

"Hola Muntril, oh perdón Kim" empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y a burlarse "¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Dónde esta Jack? Tu defensor, tu protector… tu enamorado" empezaba a enojarme y no podía responderle "Párete quiero mostrarte algo" me tomó por la espalda, agarrando mis manos atadas y obligándome a ponerme de pie y hacerme caminar, me detuvo en un espacio donde no alcazaba a ver el fondo, me llegó un olor a sangre que me dio nauseas y Devin se alejó de mí.

Prendió un interruptor, que iluminó el resto de la habitación, y lo que pude ver me dejó impactada, sin poder reaccionar, asustada y comencé a llorar por la impresión. Me paró enfrente de una mesa de cristal con lo que reconocí, eran los otros cinco pedazos de la piedra juntos, se notaba el hueco de donde faltaba el mío, y alrededor de ella, en unas sillas estaban cinco chicos. Dos eran chicas y tres chicos, estaban atados a ellas por las muñecas con brazaletes de metal, sus rostros estaban totalmente pálidos, se notaban débiles, pude reconocer que el olor a sangre venía de sus cabezas ya que en la cara tenían marcas de sangre que les había escurrido, no reaccionaban, no respiraban. Estaban muertos. Eran los otros cincos Muntrils y estaban muertos. Dentro del circulo de Muntrils había una silla vacía y supe que era la mía.

Devin se acercó a mí y me quito el trapo de la boca "Ve lo que les sucedió a los otros Kim. Ellos no quisieron cooperar y eso fue lo que les pasó" dijo en mi oído, "¿Sabes como los maté? Fue muy sencillo, con ese casco que ves ahí sobre la mesa de allá. ¡Ve el casco Kim!" me volteó la cara para que lo viera y note sangre en el casco, "Con ese casquito les quite sus poderes, los poderes de mi piedra y como es demasiado fuerte la carga eléctrica los mata. Si le arrebató los poderes de la piedra que tienen dentro de ellos, se vuelven simples humanos, que no me sirven de nada" me explicó.

"En estos 16 años, hemos buscado a mi adorada piedra. La piedra tiene menos de la mitad de poderes que tu tienes Kim, incompleta la Piedra Oscura es tan débil como el más pequeño ratón; pero la piedra te mantiene viva. Si no fuera por esa roca no estarías aquí" me dijo, me sentí terrible. Para vivir dependía de una piedra a la que nunca le di la más mínima atención, si tan solo pudiera estar con mis padres, con mi hermano, lejos de todo esto, poder llevar la vida normal de toda chica. Y pensé en mis amigas en Grace y en Julie, que se habían involucrado en esto para ayudarme, en estos momentos no sabía como estarían, en que parte de este castillo se encontraban, preocupadas por saber donde estaba yo. Ellas no debían de estar aquí.

Yo seguía sin reaccionar, no me di cuenta de que ya me había desatado las manos, si no hubiera estado en shock lo hubiera golpeado ya "¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo?" me dijo señalándolos "Creo que no. No te opongas pequeña Muntril. No me gustaría matar a la ultima de tu especie" se burlaba de mí, esta vez lo miraba a los ojos, con todo el odio que le tenía, trataba de tranquilizarme y dejar de llorar, no quería demostrarle que me atemorizaba, que era débil, tenía que hacer todo los contrario "Kim dame tu pedazo de le Piedra" dijo, "Dámelo y no te pasará nada, te dejaré ir" iba a tocar mi cuello para arrebatar el collar, antes de que lo hiciera lo golpeé en la cara con toda la fuerza que pude y lo logré aventarlo lejos de mi.

Corrí hacía la puerta, pero Devin me alcanzó y se abalanzo sobre mi, tomó mi cuello entre sus manos y me levantó del suelo "¡Ya me tienes cansado! Has sido muy lista. Has sabido como escapar pero ya no maldita Muntril. Ya es hora de que me la pagues" me dijo con su cara cerca de la mía, traté de zafarme de su agarré pero no podía "¡Suéltala!" escuche a Jack que le ordenó detrás de mí, le disparó a Devin pero de su pistola salió una bola de plasma que aventó a Devin lejos de mi, de inmediato me soltó, caí con un golpe secó, tosí y Jack corrió a ayudarme "Kim ¿estas bien?" me preguntó mientras me ponía en pie, los demás estaban detrás de él y vi en Grace y Julie bastante preocupación y admiración al igual que los en Jerry y Milton, tal vez ya vieron a los otros Muntrils muertos "Un poco. Jack, Devin ha asesinado a los demás. Ha matado a los Muntrils quitándoles el poder de la piedra " respondí, sus ojos se abrieron y vi que miro por detrás de mi a los otros chicos sin vida.

Estaba tosiendo demasiado fuerte y me toque el cuello por el dolor que sentía de que Devin me había levantado, y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía el collar puesto. De repente me sentí terrible perdía defensas, me debilite demasiado, mi respiración disminuía me iba a derrumbar en el suelo si Jack no me hubiera sostenido en sus brazos "¡Kim, Kim! ¿qué te pasa? Kim" dijo él mientras me miraba con preocupación "No… puedo respirar" dije con todo el esfuerzo que pude me toque el pecho porque sentí que me ardía por dentro, Jack me recargó en la pared mientras me sentaba y me rodeaban.

"Ups, creo que acabo de destruir su piedra" dijo Devin parado enfrente de nosotros, dejando caer la cadena y un polvo de su mano "Lo olvidas Jack, si la piedra de un Muntril es destruida este morirá" se burló, me estaba muriendo porque el destruyó m fuente de vida "¡No! ¡No es posible, la necesitabas! ¿porque la destruirías? ¿porque la matarías?" Jack le gritó a Devin, me debilitaba a cada segundo "Crees que los siguientes 16 años nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados, esperando a que la Piedra apareciera de repente, buscamos otras alternativas que fortalecieran la Piedra Oscura cuando lográramos tenerla de nuevo. Y encontramos una pócima que va a fortalecerla, que la hará indestructible, así que si nos falta una parte no nos hará daño" explicó Devin "Traté de mantenerla viva, pero ya me tenían cansado" dijo señalándome, tomó la piedra de la mesa y se marchó. Me había engañado, me dijo que la piedra era nada sin mí; cuando en realidad tenía una pócima para hacerla más fuerte sin mi pedazo o con el.

Poco después perdí el conocimiento.

**Este fue un capitulo que escribí en dos horas y media ya que estaba bien inspirada, se que es algo triste este capitulo o muy triste, no se como lo consideren ustedes. Pero les prometo que voy a salvar a Kim (bueno ellos la salvarán, yo solo lo escribiré). Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 12.**

**Kickin it no me pertenece ni sus personajes (Creí considerable que tenía que empezar a poner eso).**

**Este capitulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de Jack**

La tenia entre mis brazos y no sentía su respiración, no sentía su pulso, no reaccionaba, Kim estaba muerta. Devin la había asesinado, había destruido la piedra que la mantenía con vida.

Al ver a Kim, Grace y Julie comenzaron a llorar y los chicos las abrazaron, yo no podía permitirme llorar, no podía rendirme debía de hacer algo al respecto, tal vez si regresábamos a la Ciudad Guardián Rudy podría ayudarnos "Tenemos que salvarla, hay que regresar" les dije desesperado "Jack y ¿qué haremos allá? ¿qué haremos con los Aleots? ¿con la piedra?" me preguntó Milton "Tal vez Rudy nos pueda ayudar" les respondí "Peor Jack es dos días de regreso, o al menos eso es lo que hicimos hasta acá. Y el otoño esta cerca" me recordó Jerry "Con mayor razón debemos ir. Hacer lo que podamos para salvarla y vencer a los Aleots" respondí y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

"Chicos creo que podemos hacer el viaje más rápido" dijo Milton y todos lo volteamos a ver "¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó Julie "Antes de irnos de la Ciudad Guardián, Rudy me dio este artefacto" comentó mientras buscaba en su mochila "Me dijo que nos ayudaría, para transportarnos a donde quisiéramos independientemente de la distancia que recorriéramos" era impresionante, no podíamos perder tiempo "¿Sabes usar eso?" le preguntó Grace "Mi padre estuvo trabajando con este tipo de prototipos. Por lo que entendí todos tenemos que tocarlo para que pueda transportarnos a todos, al estar tocándolo se le encenderá una luz; cuando lo haga todos tenemos que estar pensando en el lugar al que vamos, si no, no funcionará" nos explico Milton, y recordé que su padre era un científico Keeper que trabajaba en el Gran Templo junto con su madre "¿Cómo llevaremos a Kim?" le pregunté "Podrías cargarla y así también ella será transportada" me respondió

Todos tomamos el transportador por donde pudimos, tome a Kim y la recargue sobre mi cuerpo y recargué su cabeza en mi hombro; se sentía horrible tenerla de esa forma, la sentía fría y su aspecto era pálido.

Lo único que pensé era en estar en el Templo y así fue, no se como funciono, pero aparecimos en el jardín de atrás. Entramos por el cuarto de entrenamiento y con una de las doncellas le enviamos una nota a Rudy donde decía que lo necesitábamos urgentemente. Deje a Kim en uno de los dos sillones que había en la sala y esperamos a que llegara Rudy.

Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos Rudy llegó, pero no estaba solo, también estaban con el los demás Guardianes. Identifique a Willard, con el traje gris metálico que traía puesto se veía más alto de lo que me imaginaba, y Rudy con ese traje se veía igual de bajo que con cualquier otro. Los guardianes siempre usaban los mismos trajes al mismo tiempo, pero cada uno lo lucia diferente.

Rudy se nos acercó y pregunto lo que pasaba "Jack lo que tengas que decir, ya no será en privado" me dijo Willard, en su mirada me di cuenta de que me odiaba "Encontramos a Kim, Rudy; al igual que el escondite de los Aleots, pero Kim ha muerto, Devin lo ha hecho. Si también me sorprendió a mi que lo hiciera. Pero el nos confeso que consiguió una pócima que le ayudará a fortalecer la piedra y que no importa se le falta una parte. Lo lamento, yo sabía que no era apto para esto, nunca podre ser como mi padre" le traté de explicar todo, en mi voz noté un poco de tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo, "Jack..." comenzó a decirme pero se cato ya que Willard habló "¿¡Qué?! No es posible. Nos han robado, nos han engañado ¿Cómo es posible que entraran de nuevo? Y tu has permitido que mataran a la Muntril. Deshonras a Anthony. Tu padre hizo lo imposible por ella que hasta tuvo que morir y tu has dejado que la mataran" lo primero que sentí, coraje y después llegó a mí la decepción.

Se que mi padre hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos por Kim, y yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero el hubiera no existe "Willard tienes que tranquilizarte" dijo otro de los Guardianes "¿Cómo tranquilizarme? Este chico ha puesto al pueblo en manos de los Aleots, Tobías" dijo señalándome, estaba furioso; lo peor de todo es que tenía razón "Entonces estaremos listos, solo faltan cinco días para el inicio del otoño" habló Rudy "¿Cómo que les han robado?" preguntó Milton "Nosotros habíamos ideado una pócima para hacer más fuertes a los Muntrils, pero los Aleots la han conseguido y la usaran para la Piedra" nos explico Rudy, alguien tubo que dejarlos entrar a la Ciudad, nuestras barreras, eran fuertes.

Desde que lograron desterrarlos de la Ciudad Guardián, mi padre me dijo que estaban fortaleciendo a los Keepers para que eso no volviera a suceder, tardaron demasiado en construir una barrera alrededor de toda la ciudad y solo habían tres entradas y cada una era vigilada las 24 horas al día, además el templo es el edificio con más seguridad como es posible que robaran, ¿cómo era posible que la robaran? Lo único que se me ocurrió era que había un traidor o hasta varios.

Me saqué de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió de golpe y entró un guardia con aspecto atemorizado y agitado "Mis señores graves noticias" empezó a decir "Los guardias que protegen las entradas a la ciudad están muertos" dijo, mis ojos se abrieron y creó que los demás estaban igual "Lo peor es que los Aleots han logrado entras y se dirigen…" no terminó de decir, cayó de rodillas al piso con un cuchillo encajado en la espalda y detrás de el divise a los Aleots acercándose "Hola, mis guardianes" dijo Devin haciendo una reverencia burlándose, detrás de el venían otros dos.

En la habitación se rompieron todas las ventanas y empezaron a entrar sombras como fantasmas, que nos empezaron a rodear y hacer destrozos por la habitación, los guardianes nos tomaron a las chicas, Milton, Jerry y a mi. Y empezaron a formar una especie de fortaleza a nuestro alrededor. Noté como la habitación desaparecía a nuestro alrededor y aparecíamos en otro lado del templo.

La habitación era pequeña, tenía dos ventanas que llagaban hasta el piso desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad cuando los guardianes se alejaron, me di cuenta de que Kim no estaba con nosotros "Rudy, no esta Kim. La dejamos allá. Rudy" le dije y note que mis ojos se empañaban "Jack, no podemos regresar. Lo siento" me dijo y permite que las lagrimas resbalaran, me senté en un rincón de la habitación y miré por la ventana que había, Jerry, se sentó con Grace abrazándola, igual que Milton a unos metros de ellos. Como fue que deje que todo esto pasará. Faltaba más tiempo para el inicio del otoño, porque los Aleots decidieron invadirnos "Jack, si dices que la forma como murió la Muntril, fue que Devin destruyó su piedra no todo esta perdido" me dijo Willard y levante mi cabeza para mirarlo, me sorprendía que estuviera apoyándome "Si Devin mató a los Muntrils extrayendo sus poderes eso significa que Kim aun no esta muerta, a pesar de que su piedra este destruida, ella aun conserva los poderes, puede de que este en como" me explicó y me levante esperanzado, los chicos también reaccionaron "Entonces podemos recuperar a Kim" dijo Grace levantándose "¿Cómo lo haremos? Los Aleots han invadido el templo y tenemos que ir por Kim" preguntó Julie "Si logramos recuperar la pócima, la reviviremos con ella, solo tenemos que encontrarla" dijo uno de los Guardianes que reconocí como Bobby "Hay que dividirnos" propuse "Bien nosotros iremos por la pócima, lo más seguro es que este en el laboratorio, la debieron de regresar allá, la pócima es muy delicada y debe de estar en extremo cuidado" dijo Willard "Ustedes vallan por la chica" nos señaló.

Todos salimos de la habitación pero en cuanto lo hicimos nos encontramos rodeados de un grupo de Aleots. Tomaron a la fuerza a los Guardianes, los dejaron inconscientes y se los llevaron, a nosotros nos arrastraron hasta el patio, abrieron unas puertas que daban a unas escaleras, nos obligaron a bajar y al llegar me di cuenta de que estábamos en el calabozo.

Nos empujaron dentro de unas delas celdas encerrándonos.

**Se que no es lo mejor pero, espero les haya gustado. **


End file.
